staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Listopada 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Owoce miłości (78) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zwierzaki cudaki - serial dla dzieci 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Domownik - magazyn budowlany 11.15 Zgodnie z prawem - magazyn 11.35 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (393) - telenowela 13.10 Klinika cudów (1/12) - telenowela dok. 13.40 Naturomania - felieton 13.45 Zwierzęta świata (2) - film dok. 14.15 Naturomania - felieton 14.25 Cyberbelfer - program edukacyjny 14.40 CD Kurier - magazyn komputerowy 14.50 Naturomania - felieton 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kulisy wojska - program wojskowy 15.30 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (394) - telenowela 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.50 Rzuć palenie razem z nami 19.00 Wieczorynka. Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsalsa - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (21) - serial sensac. 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 21.15 Klinika cudów (2/12) - telenowela dok. 21.40 Forum - program public. 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Ostatni tatuaż - thriller, Nowa Zelandia 0.55 Program publicystyczny 1.20 Zgodnie z prawem - magazyn 1.40 Więcej czy lepiej (6) - program edukac. 1.50 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 M jak miłość (2) - serial obycz. 9.20 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (55) - serial obycz. 10.10 McGregorowie - serial przygod. 11.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 11.55 Familiada - teleturniej 12.20 VI Festiwal Kabaretowy Camping Europa 2000 (2) 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (51) - serial obycz. 14.05 William - serial przygod. 14.30 Pędziwiatrowa zabawa - program dla dzieci 15.00 Złotopolscy (267) - telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (13) - serial obycz. 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.30 Wzwyż - magazyn 20.00 Tajemnice Rosji. Miasto kobiet - film dok., Niemcy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Marcin Daniec. Od ucha do ucha (5) - program rozryw. 21.45 Trzeba żyć - telenowela dok. 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.00 Kocham kino. Burzliwy poniedziałek - thriller, W. Bryt. 0.40 Okna - program public. 1.20 Rozmowa z Markiem Knopflerem 1.35 Golden Heart - koncert Marka Knopflera 2.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Kolory życia - program poradnikowy 10.45 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Janosik (11/13): Trudno - miłość - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Vera Bila 13.00 (WP) Bajeczny okres Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 13.45 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny: Podobne leczy podobne - magazyn medyczny 14.00 Panorama 14.05 Program dnia 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Zaczarowany świat... - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Tygodnik gospodarczy 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Żegnaj Rockefeller (7/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1992, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski (26 min) 17.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Regiony - program publicystyczny 17.50 Podać rękę - magazyn społeczny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 W pracowniach naukowców - prof. dr Zdzisław Kowalczuk 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Psy (Les chiens) - film kryminalny, Francja 1978, reż. Alain Jessua, wyk. Victor Lanoux, Nicole Calfan, Pierre Vernier, Gerard Depardieu (90 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (31) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza - magazyn morski 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat: Forum Organizacji Pozarządowych - program publicystyczny 22.30 (WP) Kino mocne: Pod własnym ogniem (Friendly Fire) (2-ost.) - film wojenny, USA 1979, reż. David Greene, wyk. Carol Burnett, Ned Beatty, Dennis Erdman, Sherry Hursey (90 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (4) - serial komed. 7.25 Pokernon (31) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (49) - serial komed. 8.30 Wysoka fala (46) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (121) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (70) - serialobycz. 11.30 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (1) - serial obycz. 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Graczykowie (37) - serial komed. 14.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzac. 15.00 Batman (16) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (126) - serial obycz. 16.45 Herkules (101) - serial fantast. 17.45 Fiorella (71) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (122) - telenowela 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (50) - serial komed. 20.30 Metro - film sensac., USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 Kurier sensacji 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Duża przerwa - serial obycz. 0.20 Kurier TV 0.40 Kojak - serial krym. 1.35 Różowa landrynka 2.05 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.05 Porywy serca (67) - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Malusińscy (27) - serial anim. 7.25 Alf(55) - serial komed. 7.50 Kapitan Planeta (18) - serial anim. 8.15 Zorro (22) - serial anim. 8.35 Pinokio (26) - serial anim. 9.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (72) - telenowela 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (113) - serial 12.20 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozryw. 13.20 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 13.50 Malusińscy (27) - serial anim. 14.15 Kapitan Planeta (18) - serial anim. 14.40 Zorro (22) - serial anim. 15.05 Pinokio (26) - serial anim. 15.30 Magazyn NBA 16.00 Alf(56) - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Na ratunek - serial dok. 21.00 Ukryta prawda - film sensac., USA 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.20 Agent - program rozryw. 0.10 Drew Carey Show - serial 0.40 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 1.10 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 1.40 Cyfra - magazyn 2.10 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Super Gol - magazyn 7.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.30 Garfield (33) - serial anim. 9.00 PIM. - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Ulysses (11) - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Baza Pensacola (3) - serial 11.00 Allo, Allo (4) - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.30 Star Trek. Voyager 2 - serial 13.25 Super Gol - magazyn 14.15 Dom Muratora - magazyn 14.35 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 16.15 Kosmiczne wojny 3 - serial anim. 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 17.15 Allo, Allo - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 Bieg po szmal - serial 20.30 Dziennik 20.45 Trudno zapomnieć - film sensac., USA 22.35 Super Gol- magazyn piłkarski 22.55 M.A.S.H. - serial 23.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Poitergeist - horror, USA 1.40 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 2.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.20 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 4.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina I Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol- serial 10.55 Podaj dalej 11.25 Zlecenie na morderstwo (1) - miniserial sens. USA (1993), wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin 12.10 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 W imieniu syna - dramat USA (1997), wyk. Kenner Ames, Shawn Ashmore, Trevor Bain 21.45 Dr. Stefan Frank - serial 22.40 Prawo I bezprawie - serial 23.35 McCall - serial 0.25 Sexplozja - mag. 0.40 Zoom 1.05 W imieniu syna - dramat USA (1997) 2.35 52 minuty - reportaże 3.30 McCall - serial 4.15 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Magazyn polonijny z Litwy 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 9.00 Julek i zwierzęta - program dla dzieci 9.10 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 9.20 Tut-Turynka - program dla dzieci 9.30 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm. Simsalsa - serial anim. 9.55 Pogoń za Adamem - film obycz., Polska 11.20 Tęskniłeś tyle lat... - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Sportowy tydzień 13.00 Klan (384) - telenowela 13.25 Ze sztuką na ty - film dok. 14.10 Polski dokument telewizyjny 14.40 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie.. - program poradnik. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Salon Lwowski 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Kulisy wojska 16.25 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieći 17.45 Plecak pełen przygód - serial 18.10 Zaproszenie: W starej wieży miasta Chełmna - program krajozn. 18.35 Klan (384) - telenowela 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka. Kasztaniaki - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Królowa Bona - serial 21.00 Forum Polonijne - program public. 21.45 Uczucia (2) - recital Michała Bajora 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Forum - program public. 23.45 Wszystko na sprzedaż 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Kasztaniaki (7) - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Klan (384) - telenowela 2.30 Królowa Bona - serial 3.30 Forum Polonijne - program public. 4.15 Uczucia (2) - recital Michała Bajora 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Skarbiec - magazyn 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.45 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.30 taff (powt.) 06.55 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.20 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 07.50 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.20 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 08.50 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.20 Białe wilki 2 (White Wolves 2) - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1994 (powt.) 11.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 12.30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy, USA 1993 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Siedem dni - serial SF, USA 1999 21.15 Po tamtej stronie - serial fantastyczny, Kanada 1999 22.15 Arabella - ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie! - magazyn 23.10 BIZZ - magazyn gospodarczy 23.40 Morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 00.30 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 01.20 Futurama - serial animowany, USA 1999 (powt.) 01.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1999 (powt.) 02.05 MAX (powt.) 02.30 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 03.15 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.00 Nicole (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Relativity - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 17.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Pretender - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 21.10 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 22.05 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 23.00 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF, USA 1996/99 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 01.00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 01.50 Magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Najazd na Beverly Hills (Taking of Beverly Hills) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Ken Wahl, Matt Frewer, Harley Jane Kozak, Robert Davi (85 min) (powt.) 03.40 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04.45 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Discovery Sci-Trek 09.00 Magazyn Discover: Przetrwanie 10.00 Jak to zbudowano? Łuki 10.30 Poza rok 2000 11.00 Planeta oceanów: Wrota do ukrytych bogactw 12.00 Jurassica: Powrót do morza i karnozaury 13.00 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Klucze do przeszłości 13.30 Następny krok 14.00 Połączenia do kwadratu: Odpowiednia reakcja 14.30 Świat przyszłości: Nieograniczone możliwości 15.00 Magazyn Discover: Przetrwanie 16.00 Jak to zbudowano? Łuki 16.30 Poza rok 2000 17.00 Planeta oceanów: Wrota do ukrytych bogactw 18.00 Jurassica: Powrót do morza i karnozaury 19.00 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Klucze do przeszłości 19.30 Następny krok 20.00 Połączenia do kwadratu: Odpowiednia reakcja 20.30 Świat przyszłości: Nieograniczone możliwości 21.00 Magazyn Discover: Przetrwanie 22.00 Jak to zbudowano? Łuki 22.30 Poza rok 2000 23.00 Planeta oceanów: Wrota do ukrytych bogactw 00.00 Jurassica: Powrót do morza i karnozaury 01.00 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Klucze do przeszłości 01.30 Następny krok 02.00 Połączenia do kwadratu: Odpowiednia reakcja 02.30 Świat przyszłości: Nieograniczone możliwości 03.00 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 06.00 Snurre Sprätt och hans glada gäng - program dla dzieci 06.40 Cartoon Network - program dla dzieci 07.50 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08.00 Oggy And the Cockroaches - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Zorro - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 Happy Days - serial komediowy, USA 09.30 Jenny Jones - talk show 10.25 Sally - talk show 11.20 Veckans stjärna: The Ark 12.15 Hunter - serial przygodowy, USA 13.15 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 14.05 Moesha - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.35 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 15.05 Change of Heart - serial, USA 1999 15.35 Sally - talk show 16.25 Jenny Jones - talk show 17.20 Veckans stjärna: The Ark 17.25 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1994 19.30 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Villa Medusa 21.00 Mullvaden 22.00 Frĺga Olle 23.00 Big Brather - serial dokumentalny 23.35 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1994 00.05 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Veckans stjärna: The Ark 01.10 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1996 01.40 Bodies of Evidence - serial przygodowy, USA 1992 02.35 Renegat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Historia Mosquito 10.00 Piraci: Narodziny Bukaniera 10.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wietrzne wojny 11.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 11.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Eksplozja telewizji 12.00 Narzędzia wojny: Lotniskowce 13.00 Wojna U-bootów 14.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Chicheley Hall 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Powietrzne wyścigi 15.00 Historia Mosquito 16.00 Piraci: Narodziny Bukaniera 16.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wietrzne wojny 17.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 17.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Eksplozja telewizji 18.00 Narzędzia wojny: Lotniskowce 19.00 Wojna U-bootów 20.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Chicheley Hall 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Powietrzne wyścigi 21.00 Historia Mosquito 22.00 Piraci: Narodziny Bukaniera 22.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wietrzne wojny 23.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 23.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Eksplozja telewizji 00.00 Narzędzia wojny: Lotniskowce 01.00 Wojna U-bootów 02.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Chicheley Hall 02.30 Pierwsze loty: Powietrzne wyścigi 03.00 Zakończenie programu France 2 05.30 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial, USA 09.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 C'est au programme - magazyn poranny 10.50 Flash info - magazyn informacyjny 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.40 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.10 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 12.20 Piramida - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 14.55 Der Alte - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 15.55 Tierce en direct de Maisons-Laffitte 16.10 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Des chiffres et des lettres 17.40 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 17.45 Cap des pins - serial fabularny 18.20 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy, Australia 19.15 Qui est qui? - teleturniej 19.50 Chłopak, dziewczyna - serial fabularny 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.45 Prognoza pogody 20.55 Idealny mężczyzna (L'homme ideal) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Xavier Gelin, wyk. Pascal Legitimus, Christophe Malavoy, Daniel Russo, Amelie Pick (95 min) 22.40 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 22.45 Alors, hereux? - magazyn 00.20 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 00.35 Prognoza pogody 00.45 Ziemia i wolność (Land and Freedom) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt./Hiszp./Niem. 1994, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Ian Hart, Rosana Pastor, Iciar Bollain, Tom Gilroy (105 min) 02.30 Mezzo l'info 02.45 Chutes de l'Atlas - Maroc 1986 - film dokumentalny 03.10 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 03.40 Piramida - teleturniej 04.10 24 heures d'info - program informacyjny 04.25 Prognoza pogody 04.30 Ma fille, mes femmes et moi (ost.) - miniserial fabularny Fashion TV 06.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Chloe 08.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Myt 10.45 Happy Birthday 11.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Eric Bergere 14.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Strenesse 15.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Shirtology 15.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 16.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 16.45 Happy Birthday 17.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Antonio Marras 18.00 Amerykańskie Okno 18.30 Hinduskie Okno 19.30 Niemieckie Okno 20.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Emanuel Ungaro 21.00 Izraelskie Okno 21.10 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Hugo Boss 22.00 Polskie Okno 22.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23.00 Włoskie Okno 23.10 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Carven 23.30 Południowoamerykańskie Okno 00.00 Portugalskie Okno 02.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Ale Kino! 08.00 Montand - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994, reż. Jean Labib (143 min) 10.20 Magazyn filmowy: Specjalista 10.45 Niech Cię odleci mara - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Marek Probosz, Adam Probosz, Anna Ciepielewska, Bronisław Pawlik (99 min) 12.25 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: W świecie fantazji - film dokumentalny 13.15 Proszę nie pukać (Don't Bother to Knock) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Richard Widmark, Marilyn Monroe, Anne Bancroft, Donna Corcoran (76 min) 14.30 Dokument: Humprhey Bogart - film dokumentalny 14.55 Zdrada (Betrayal of the Dove) - thriller, Australia 1993, reż. Strathford Hamilton, wyk. Helen Slater, Billy Zane, Alan Thicke, Harvey Korman (94 min) 16.30 Czarodziejska miłość (El amor brujo) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1986, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Christina Hoyos, Laura del Sol, Juan Antonio Jimenez (99 min) 18.15 Szpital (The Hospital) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. George C. Scott, Diana Rigg, Barnard Hughes, Nancy Marchand (99 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Nell 20.30 Cywilizowany człowiek (A Reasonable Man) - film obyczajowy, Republika Południowej Afryki/W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Gavin Hood, wyk. Gavin Hood, Nigel Hawthorne, Janine Eser, Vusi Kunene (99 min) 22.15 Ostatni termin (Deadline - U.S.A.) - film kryminalny, USA 1952, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart. Kim Hunter, Ethel Barrymore, Paul Stewart (84 min) 23.45 Dr Jekyll i pan Hyde (Jekyll and Hyde) - horror, W. Bryt./USA 1990, reż. David Wickes, wyk. Michael Caine, Joss Ackland, Cheryl Ladd, Ronald Pickup (95 min) 01.25 Australia - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia/Francja/Szwajcaria 1989, reż. Jean-Jacques Andrien, wyk. Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Tcheky Karyo, Agnes Soral (119 min) 03.25 Śpiew Syreny - film krótkometrażowy 03.45 Magazyn filmowy: Robert Duval 04.10 Porwanie - film przygodowy, Polska/Bułgaria 1985, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Djoko Rosić, Cwetana Manewa, Kosta Conew, Dosio Dosiew (94 min) MarcoPolo 04.30 Adventure - Zima w Quebeku 05.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 05.30 Na szlaku - Teneryfa, Gibraltar 06.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (1) 06.30 Północny - Zachód USA - reportaż 07.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolomity: Sesto i Andalo 07.30 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 08.00 Ogrody: Tajemnicze ogrody (1) 09.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 09.30 Atlas - Antyle 10.30 Mistral: Jemen 11.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 11.30 Na szlaku - Carcassone 12.00 Landscape - Cypr (2) 12.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (2) 13.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Padwa 13.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 14.00 Za horyzontem: Chorwacja 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 32 15.00 Europolis - Berlin (2) 15.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Appalachy 16.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 17.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj 17.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania - rudawy 18.00 Sail Away: Tahiti 18.30 Atlas - Peru 19.30 Adventures - Wakacje w Otsherland 20.00 Afryka - Kenia 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 32 21.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (2) 21.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (2) 22.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 22.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Shannon 23.00 Pejzaże: Dania 00.00 Wędrówki: Słowenia 00.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Civil War Parks 01.30 Adventure - Zima w Quebeku 02.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 02.30 Na szlaku - Teneryfa, Gibraltar 03.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (1) 03.30 Północny - Zachód USA - reportaż 04.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolomity: Sesto i Andalo Hallmark 06.00 Zabłąkane duchy (Restless Spirits) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David Wellington, wyk. Marsha Mason, Michael Monty, Julian Wimbles, Lothaire Bluteau (95 min) 08.00 Syrenka (Mermaid) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Samantha Mathis, Jodelle Ferland, David Kaye (90 min) 10.00 Powrót do domu (Night Ride Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn (95 min) 12.00 Podarunek: Historia Daniela Huffmana (The Gift of Love: the Daniel Huffman Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Korty, wyk. Ed Marinaro, Debbie Reynolds, Elden Ratliff, Gary Fruchtman (94 min) 14.00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (Arabian Nights) (1) - baśń filmowa, USA 1999, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Hari Dhillon, Mili Avital, Oded Fehr, Dougray Scott (85 min) 16.00 Ucieczka z kanionu Wildcat (Escape from Wildcat Canyon) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Marc Voizard, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Michael Caloz, Peter Keleghan, Barbara Radecki (96 min) 18.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) 20.00 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda (Mr Rock 'n' Roll: the Alan Freed Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1999, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Madchen Amick, Judd Nelson, David Gianopoulos, Daniel Kash (85 min) 22.00 Arytmetyka diabła (The Devils' Arithmetic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Mimi Rogers, Louise Fletcher, Kirsten Dunst (90 min) 00.00 Baseball - moja miłość (Finding Buck McHenry) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Ernie Banks, Michael Schiffman (94 min) 02.00 Opowieść o ojcu chrzestnym (Bonanno, a Godfather's Story) (1) - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Martin Landau, Guido Grasso Jr., Edward James Olmos, Costas Mandylor (84 min) 04.00 Obcy w mieście (Stranger in Town) - thriller, Kanada 1998, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Shaun Johnstone, Dixie Seatle, Trevor Blumas (90 min)